pmdrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Harrison
|Height = 1.31 m|Weight = 55.7 kg |Moveset (Insert the Moveset template here)= |Abilities = Inner Focus, Steadfast |Nature = Docile |Hold Item = N/A |Team Name, if no team put N/A = Paradise }}__TOC__ About : Harrison, along with Sol the Kommo-o, is a human-turned-pokemon that resides in Post Town, but often goes on missions with Travis, the team's Dewott. After being requested to save the former symbol of hope, Paradise, he feels that he'll do the best he can to complete it, even if it involves getting himself hurt and taking risks. Appearance : Harrison is merely a few inches taller and four pounds heavier than the average Lucario, making his form lithe, flexible, and sturdy, thanks to his additional Steel typing. He wears a white Magnolia charm necklace around his neck, a cherished item that was inherited through the Human World. Despite possessing the sharp red color the species possess, Harrison is more of a gentle being rather than a confrontational one. His tail is much more rounded on the tip, and his pelt is slightly thicker, excluding the cream colored torso. Personality : He is more on the softer side, generally being more introverted. Despite this, however, when he is around with his well-known teammates, he would be comfortable with interacting with others, considering he was viewed as the main contributor to the team. Sometimes, Harrison can be self-deprecating - but for all the wrong reasons - as he blames himself for not finding a hasty solution to a problem, or if his friends are hurt in any way, considering his compassionate and fussy tendencies. Relations : Family :: He had forgotten where he came from, thus not being able to remember his family in the human world. :: Harrison-' "Who...?"'' : Allies :: Sol :: Unfortunately, Harrison doesn't really know much about Sol, but he gathered that through her shy, quiet demeanor, a gentle, kindhearted personality shimmered in her only functional eye. Since he found out she was in the same terms with him, he immediately gained her trust. :: ''Harrison-''' "She's scarily quiet... She's only able to really talk to me, maybe because we were from the Human world, and that we have this destiny... I-I wouldn't blame her, though."'' :: Travis :: Although he never got to know him a lot, he assumed he was an ambitious, colorful personality in the group with some explorer's experience like Luxio. At times, his zeal makes him uncomfortable. :: Harrison-' "I think he's a cool guy, but sometimes he kinda scares me, considering he got excited o-over a name... D-Dang it, I think that sounded too mean..."'' :: Gabite :: After a conversation with Gabite in the aftermath of going through their first Mystery Dungeon, he feels a sibling-like connection with her in terms of passions, dislikes, and views on different topics. :: ''Harrison-''' "Gabite's awfully sweet! The conversation we had definitely kept me on my toes... I can tell she loves her little brother, too, and I admire her for that."'' :: Luxio :: Despite having to fight him back in the Forest of Shadows, he learned that he was a force to be reckoned with, relying his exploring experiences and learning the Pokemon world's terminology, customs, etc. He respects him as an acquaintance and leadership consultant. :: Harrison-' "I was a little iffy about him at first, but he's reliable in the team... I feel sorry I look to him on explorer advice, though. It probably annoys him."'' :: Cubchoo :: Being another Pokemon he hasn't acquainted himself very well with, Harrison could tell the poor cub is skiddish and mentally sensitive in some aspects, but doesn't necessarily sees her as a liability, either. :: ''Harrison-'"Bless her heart, she looked so scared back at the forest... I hope she finds something inside her to grow stronger." : Adversaries ::None Logs Apr. 9th 2018 LVL 29 --> 30 (+1) In Desolate Canyon fighting Salamence. Gallery Image_1.png image.jpg Category:Winds of Despair Category:Characters Category:Human-Turned Pokémon Category:Fighting-Type Category:Main Cast Category:Steel-Type